


Punishment

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic for 'Whedonland'. Punishments might be deserved but might not be bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Spike bit back a curse. The steamer left in half an hour and they'd be stuck here for another week before the next night cruise they could take.

"Dru," he begged. "Come on."

"Not without Miss Edith!"

They were packed and ready to go except for the missing doll. Spike sighed and looked under all of the furniture again. The things he did for love. But he knew Dru would no more leave without Miss Edith than he would without her.

"Look, here she is, Bad Miss Edith," Dru trilled as she came into the room, clutching the offending doll by its hair.

"Come on, then," Spike said. He watched Dru stuff the doll into the nearest trunk and close the lid. "We have to get going"

He held out her cloak and she slipped into it, Spike licking teasingly at her neck as she did so.

"Naughty boy," Dru said in delight. "I'll have to hand out lots of punishments on the boat."

Spike couldn't wait.


End file.
